1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing reinforcements made of fibers (carbon, glass, boron, etc . . . ) for components of composite material, and to the reinforcements and composite components obtained by the implementation of said method.
2. Background Art
Many methods are known for obtaining such components of composite material, consisting of a fiber reinforcement embedded in a cured matrix. The first step is to produce a reinforcement of such fibers distributed along at least two directions, after which the material of said matrix is injected into said reinforcement and said material is cured in order to form the matrix.
From European Published Patent Application No. 0073648 and German Patent No. 3,147,228, it is already known to produce such a fibrous reinforcement by assembling a plurality of distinct fibrous elements by stitching them together.
However, these known methods do not make it possible to produce, in a satisfactory manner, composite components similar to those made of light metal alloy which are produced as aircraft structural panels and comprise plane or curved panels reinforced by ribs. In what follows, the term "panels" is not limited to plane or slightly convex surfaces; it also designates surfaces which are as convex as shells or domes.